Question: If $f(x) = x^2$ and $g(x) = 3x + 4$, what is $f(g(-3))$?
Solution: We have $g(-3) = 3(-3) + 4 = -5$, so $f(g(-3)) = f(-5) = (-5)^2 = \boxed{25}$.